By way of example, the composition can be a care product, a slimming agent, or a tightening agent, that is suitable for being massaged into the stomach, the bust, or the thighs.
It can also be a scrub composition for application to the face, for example.
Such a composition can contain plant extracts, amongst other compounds.
The method of applying the composition can play an important role in obtaining a satisfactory result.
Appliances that make it possible to apply compositions while exerting a massaging action are known, e.g. from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,754,548, 4,858,600, or 4,291,685. Such appliances include a reservoir containing the composition, and are relatively complex and expensive to make.
French patent application FR 2 811 872 discloses a device for applying a composition, and including a film that is perforated by an opener member while the refill is being fastened thereto. The applicator element is displaced manually over the region to be treated.
French patent application FR 2 595 587 discloses a hand-driven applicator in which a reservoir containing the composition is opened by pressure exerted on the application surface.
French patent application FR 2 853 820 describes an applicator for positioning on a fingertip, and including a reservoir defined by a deformable bottom wall and a membrane. The bottom wall is provided with a pin that make it possible to perforate the membrane, when the user exerts pressure on the bottom wall. Once the membrane has been perforated, the composition can flow towards the applicator element.